


Pull my hair

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian is trying to make pancakes. Mickey is trying to get bent over the kitchen counter and get Ian's cock as far up him as possible. Predictably, Mickey wins.





	Pull my hair

Mickey padded out of bed and blearily made his way to their kitchen. He smiled at Ian rocking his boxer clad hips and humming to an invisible beat as he stirred some pancake mix in their apartment's tiny ass kitchen.

Instinctively, he honed in on his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. Ian made a noise of pleasant surprise then snorted when he felt Mickey's morning wood poking his leg. He turned his head minutely to silently ask for a kiss and when his wish was granted he returned to his cooking.

Mickey wrapped his hand over his and assisted his mixing. Ian laughed 'what are you doing?' Mickey rolled his eyes and yawned 'helping you, the fuck does it look like?' Ian pushed backwards on his dick and commented smugly 'think you want me to help you, actually.' Mickey caved 'yeah, alright. Swap places with me.'

Ian complied quickly and took his turn in wrapping his arms around Mickey's waist and gently stroked his member through his pants. Mickey moaned lowly as Ian slipped his hands under the hem of his underwear and sought out his length properly.

Ian grew more and more turned on as he sucked a hickey into his neck and heard the bowl scrape across the counter as Mickey impatiently cast it away.

The older man panted 'get on me now.' Ian smirked at how worked up he already sounded 'want me to bend you over where we fucking eat, huh?' His voice was husky and caused an immediately nod of his head.

Ian yanked down both of their boxers and jerked his cock a few times before rubbing it up and down Mickey's ass.

Mickey growled 'stop teasing me,' as he scrambled open the draw to find some lube. Ian decided to provide no help and instead, for strictly selfish purposes, took two palmfuls of his favourite bubble butt and massaged his sensitive skin by rolling his thumbs over him.

Mickey's body shivered and Ian grinned as he loved how responsive he was and knew his lover adored having his behind played with.

Mickey pushed the lube over his shoulder and commanded with a whine 'fucking hurry up, I'm dying here.' Ian pecked his lower back as an apology and slicked up his fingers before working his way in and periodically adding more.

Mickey sighed happily and it consistently made Ian's heart swell that he was able to pleasure him so well. Filthily, he leaned forward and whispered 'already got three in you and it still ain't enough, is it? So greedy, Mick.' Mickey attempted so snap and failed miserably 'seeing as your taking your god damn tim- oh, fuck, Ian. Holy shit, right there, more -t-time then yeah, I fucking am.'

Ian chuckled as he lined up his dick and pushed in before Mickey had time to inevitably bitch at him again. He teased 'ever told you you're the bossiest bottom I've ever met?' Mickey's laugh turned into a grunt as Ian began to thrust.

Ian rested his chin on his shoulder and Mickey hitched his shaky leg up on the counter. Ian glanced to his face and was satisfied to find it scrunched up in pleasure. He watched Mickey open his mouth then close it again and frowned at his hesitation. He pushed deeper and asked 'what were you 'bout to say?' 

Mickey groaned when Ian's skilled digits ran along his balls. He blurted out 'pull my hair. Want you to pull it hard.' Ian kissed his cheek and smiled at his honesty.

He shuffled back a bit and made sure Mickey was situated properly. He built up a fast pace again and latched onto his messy dark hair.

He tugged experimentally, no harder than if Mickey was sucking his dick but he grunted 'more.' 

Ian ordered 'touch yourself,' as he redoubled his efforts and yanked his head back. Mickey cried out his name and informed ''m so close. C'mon.'

Ian tightened his grip and tried to hit his sweet spot with every hit. He seemed to have been doing it as Mickey gasped wantonly till he came.

Ian moaned 'oh god, Mick,' as he followed suit with his orgasm hitting just as strongly.

Panting, he pulled out and slumped against the counter to see Mickey rubbing his scalp. Immediately, concern set in as the redhead rambled 'fuck, sorry, are you okay?' 

Mickey caught his eyes with a blissed out smile 'calm down. I liked it.' Ian relaxed and let out a little 'oh,' of embarrassment. Mickey pulled him into his arms and delivered a series of pecks speaking 'love... you... thanks... for... being... worried... 'bout... my... dumbass.' Ian rolled his eyes affectionately 'always gonna be. Love you too.'

Mickey's stomach grumbled loudly and Ian teased 'you're needy as fuck in the morning. Food as well? Banging ain't enough?' Mickey swatted him playfully 'fuck you and carry on making me breakfast.' Ian grinned 'yes yes, don't distract me then.' Mickey wiggled his eyebrows 'can't help that I'm irresistible.' Ian grabbed the bowl back and kissed his cheek 'stop being a shithead and get some plates out, man.'


End file.
